Her Greatest Weakness
by GleefullyLovely
Summary: You, Ron Stoppable, her very own loving boyfriend, loyal friend and precious side kick, will be the only person Kim Possible has ever failed to save. I own nothing, rated T for torture and death


It wasn't the clanking that roused the blonde teen from his slumber, nor had it been the fact that he was standing, no longer laying down atop his covers, what did awake the boy was the feeling of some unknown liquid beginning to tickle the bottoms of his feet.

"Ru- Rufus, stop!" With a small chuckle, Ronald Stoppable opened his eyes, body tensing at the unfamiliar sight "Uh, where am I?"

A turn of the head, followed by a set of jingles revealed the teens hands to have been tightly chained above him "Oh, come on, Kim! Rufus!"

No redhead swings down from the rafters nor any naked mole rat appearing from his purple pajama pockets "Guys?"

This wasn't right, they hadn't been on any mission, in fact, Ron had just finished getting ready for bed, the last thing the blonde remembered was exiting the bathroom at his house "How did I end up here?"

Ron struggled, but couldn't budge from the harsh metals bite, not even his monkey powers were working "Ok, someone went through a lot of trouble to make sure that I was stuck here."

Where ever here was Ron couldn't place, from what the teen could tell, he was chained inside what appeared to be an unfinished wooden box, the only light coming from above "Hey! Anyone wanna tell me what's going on?"

The only response to greet the young man was the working of a much smaller crate built inside the box lifting an inch higher, the same pasty liquid trickling in and now covering his toes as it rose.

"Ewww! Seriously, what is this stuff?" The lift of his barefoot only showed white droplets, confusing the young man even more.

"Is this some kind of evil take over the world scheme? Cause I gotta be honest, it's kinda lame."

No classic villains monologue answers the hanging question, just the raising of the box as another inch of white moves upwards to cover the top of Ron's feet.

"So, you're brilliant plan is to drown me in milk?" Scoffs Stoppable "Even Drakken could come up with something bett-"

Brown orbs widen at the sudden heat radiating from his feet, in fact the boy was barely able to move either leg at all.

"Hey, Owww! What's happening?" Panics Ron as the box rises another inch, allowing more paste inside "Ok, seriously stop! This stuff burns."

"That means it's working" States a voice from above, a dark shrouded figure stood just out of Ron's eyesight.

"Working? What is it doing exactly?" Questions the chained Stoppable, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't make out who his captor was "Who the heck are you?"

"All in good time, Ron" Clarifies the voice, now recognized as male "Do you feel it yet?"

"Feel what? Dude, let me out of here!" Yells the prisoner, tugging on his bound wrists "You won't get away with this, Kim will save me."

"Such faith, do you honestly expect Possible to rescue you when she has no idea that you're even missing?"

"KP never lets me down" answers Ron, the teen shudders as the box rises once more, but it's when he finally looks down that the real terror begins.

The figure glowers at the shrill shriek that comes fourth from his young captive at the sight "What do you think?"

"Think- where are my- what?" Stutters the teen as a variety of emotions hit all at once. His feet are ankle deep in what looked to be solid white stone, all the heat was now gone, but he couldn't budge a single toe "Hard-why is it-"

"It's plaster" Answers the voice, once again drawing Ron's attention "I originally wanted to use cement, alas I couldn't get the truck here in time, but, I'd say this stuff will do the job."

"Job?" Ron's mind began to race, plaster, cement, box, trapped ... This guy was entombing him alive, sweat began trickling down his forehead, palms now shaking "Why, why are you doing this?"

The figure above sneers as he clicks the button again, now raising the box three inches at a time "You'll know soon enough, but you never answered my question."

"Wha- Dude, I don't care about your questions!" Ron grunts at the plasters heat, pain clearly showing upon his face "Oww! Please, man it hurts!"

"Hurts? I bet it does" the figure now begins circling his trapped prey "Plaster heats up as it dries and hardens."

Ron pulls on his chains with all the strength he had, but it did absolutely nothing to stop the box from rising, he was now encased to half way up his shins. "Look, just me go and I won't tell anyone about this, ok? Let me go!"

The figure laughs as he presses the button "Let you go? After I went through all the trouble of getting you here, building your tomb, buying bag after bag of plaster? I don't think so. I've been planning this for quite sometime, Ron."

Tears cascade down the young teens face, the burning moving up his body along with the box, blonde hair now stuck to his forehead due to the sweat "Please, I ... I can't feel my legs!"

"I bet you can't, bet you can't even move. Your bodies slowly being trapped into solid stone." Mocks the hunched over figure

"Let me go, let me go!" The plaster continued to rise faster and faster, it wouldn't be much longer at this rate "Help! Someone help me, KP!"

"Possible can't save you Ron, not this time." Chuckles the man as he presses the switch, the growing block of plaster now covered the young man foot to just above the waist.

"You don't have to do this!" Pleads Ron as the heat starts becoming unbearable "KP, help me! It hurts!"

"It's meant to" States the male above "That burning is your flesh becoming stone, you're never getting out of there and even if Possible were to show up, she couldn't get you out in time."

Ron clenched his teeth, his captor better not hurt Kim "In time for what? What are you planning?"

"I think that's rather obvious, Stoppable." Another click of the device echoes as Ron screams.

"No! Stop it! Please, owww! Help me, can anyone hear me?" Pleads the young struggling boy

"No ones listening, Ron, it's just you and me." Laughs the captor as he now holds the button down "It's been fun watching you squirm, hearing you scream ... But I think it's time I finish this."

"No!" Ron watched as the plaster drew higher, his legs and now chest completely disappearing from view "Who ever you are, don't do this!"

The male continued to laugh at Stoppable's pathetic screams, looking down in amazement as his creation entombs the young man.

"HELP ME!" The plaster now trailing its way to just below Ron's neck, the teen pulled on the restraints till his fingers and wrists bled "KP!"

The figure snorted as the overhead lights turned on, finger releasing the deadly switch as he looks down, finally showing Ron the face he'd been trying so hard to know "Y-You?"

Eric or better wise known as Synthodrone #901 sneered back "That's it, Stoppable, scream for her to save you."

Ron's breath seemingly left his body at those words and cold look, he wanted to punch this guys lights out more than ever before "Dude, we destroyed you! How are you still alive and kicking? Or Whatever it is robots do!"

"I'm a Synthodrone, not a robot" corrects Eric "I was created to distract Kim Possible, but now I'm out to destroy her."

Ron couldn't help but laugh "Dude, no one can destroy KP"

Eric's eyes grow bright, smile appearing to widen "I don't need to go after Possible, I just have to use her only weakness against here."

"Weakness? KP doesn't have any weaknesses! Don't you think all the other villains would have used it by now?" Speaks Ron

At this Eric ceases his movement "I'm not out to take over the world or become some supreme ruler, my only purpose is to utterly destroy Kim Possible."

Ron rolls his eyes in annoyance "Yeah dude, you've already said all that, but I still don't get what any of this has to do with me."

"It has everything to do with you" The brunette clarified "The only true weakness little miss Possible has-

Ron couldn't help but lean forwards, he had to know what Eric was planning "Yeah?"

The Synthodrone however, was was enjoying toying with his captive "Is- "

"Oh, just say it already!" Screams Ron in frustration, he was just about done dealing with this guy

Eric licks his lips, the man seemed to live for his prisoners sheer mental torture "Kim's biggest weakness, the one thing in the entire world that would completely destroy her if anything were to happen to-" menacing finger now pointing downwards to the chained teen "Is you ... Ron Stoppable."

If Ron thought he'd been shocked before, those events seemed none existent compared to what he'd just been told "Me? Dude, that's not ... You're wrong! KP, wouldn't-"

"Drop everything to come save you?" finished Eric "We both know that if little Kimmie knew you were my captive, she'd give or do anything if it meant getting you back."

Eric relishes in the moment, taking a deep breath into his circuitry "Only I'm not giving her that option, ransom and blackmail would be fun, but I'd rather just slit the throat, so to speak."

Ron shakes his head, he wanted to deny the words, but all those times he'd been captured began flooding his mind "No matter what you do to me, you'll never destroy KP! She'll be the one to end you!"

"Not after she learns of what's become of her dear, sweet boyfriend." Beams Eric straight into Stoppable's piercing gaze "You're going to be the tool used to finally break Kim Possible!"

"You're sick and wrong!" Ron clenched his fists as the teen tugs on his chains "You'll pay for this, KP beat you once and she'll beat you again, she'll be here any minute to save me cause that's what she does!"

"Then I guess you, her very own loving boyfriend, loyal friend and precious side kick, will be the only person Kim Possible has ever failed to save."

it was then Ron noticed the blinking red light and camera installed onto the wall in front of him "Wave hi, Ron! Kim is going to be watching your demise soon enough."

"Don't listen to him Kim, no matter what happens to me you never failed!"

Eric laughs as the drone hits the button before addressing the camera "You could have saved him, you should have, your boyfriend is going to die, Because of you."

He couldn't let her see him like this, it's bad enough she'd watch the events leading up to his death "Kim, don't let this ruin who you are! Don't stop saving people or foiling evil plans and saving the world."

With tremendous effort Ron ignores the liquid fire that was now just below his chin, eyes staring into the recording lens as his time grew shorter.

"Never change who you are, You're Kim Possible and you can do anything, look after Rufus for me, I'm sorry, KP ... I love y-" Ron's words were unable to leave his mouth, the teenager now chocking as the plaster covers his lips.

"She'll never be the same after your murder." Eric smiles as the box rises for the last time, Ron's face turning purple as the young man's nose is covered "Kim Possible will be no more and it's all thanks to you ... Goodbye, Ron Stoppable."

The blonde gives one final pleading look into the camera, he had to convey the words his mouth currently couldn't.

 _I love you, Kim Possible, I always have and I always will and I don't blame you for any of this._

Tear filled eyes close for the final time as the plaster rises over the boy's head, chained arms flailing as Ron's crushed and suffocated beneath the thick layers before all movement stops, manacled dead weight hands twitch one last time before being completely covered in hardening stone.

 **Happy New Year, it's now 2019! So I'm not sure where this came from but, here it is! For those of you still waiting on my other stories to be updated, just know I'm working as hard and as fast as I can to finish! The holidays were taking up a huge portion of my time, but I haven't forgotten**


End file.
